Doki Doki
by Prospero Hibiki
Summary: Doki n. palpitation beat of the heart.
1. Doki Doki

  
  
Doki Doki  
  
By Prospero Hibiki  
God of Misdirection, Caffeine, and Those Socks You Lost Last Tuesday  
Hell_frost@hotmail.com  
  
A short fic from someone OTHER than Ryoga's perspective!  
  
- - -  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?  
  
Ranma ½ (its characters, themes, episodes, etc) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Video, and whoever else owns them. All I know is that I do not own them. I am not making a profit out of writing this, and I never will. As a writer, I respect the right of intellectual property and so I would never do anything to violate that right. This is just a fanfic. I love Ranma ½ and think that Rumiko Takahashi is the greatest. I also have one other thing to say.  
  
Bwee!  
  
- - -  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
Strange if anyone had told me that it would happen I would have called him a liar to his face. Ryoga actually went out of his way to not fight Ranma today. And all for a simple reason, because I asked him not to. There is probably more to it than that, but I think that something is happening. Something important is happening.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
The last few weeks have been an emotional roller coaster. I haven't been able to really understand what I've been feeling for so long. Ryoga's been an enormous help in helping me sort out my feelings but I don't know if that will possible anymore, because he has slowly become central to some of the feelings I was uncertain about.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
My life has been so confusing ever since I showed up in Nerima. All the fighting has really started to get to me, and I don't know if it's worth it anymore. People have always made my do things in order to make me fit into their idea of who I should be and I'm not going to let it happen anymore. I need to let go of the past and get on with my life like I should have been doing for the past ten years.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
Ryoga got upset with me when I brought that up the yesterday. He yelled at me and told me I should always go after what I wanted never giving up. He didn't understand that that I wasn't sure if I wanted Ranma anymore. Or maybe he did. He had a really strange look in his eyes when he left for the night.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
Ryoga's leaving again tonight but it seems much more permanent for some reason. I think he is going away forever. His honor is making him believe he's blocking my path to my goals. If only he would really look me in the eyes again. He hasn't done it since last night and I don't know why. I hope, but I don't really know.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
He's trying to leave but I've grabbed onto his hand. Strange I can feel his heartbeat through our hands and it's the same as mine. I know now with such sudden clarity that it's always been like this. He looks up for just a second and our eyes lock before he flinches away. I see it now. Or rather I understand what I've seen for the past few weeks.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
He speaks, "Ukyo I need to go. I shouldn't have come back. It was wrong for me to come back. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry."  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
He tries to break loose of my grip but can't. I know that sounds strange but it's true. Ryoga the powerful, Ryoga the Mighty, Ryoga the ridiculously strong can't make me let go of something I want.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
He's done so much for me and now I know why. I open the door. "Okay Ryoga. I'll let you go. But only after I do something." I know that I'll have to make the first move.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
He's still looking away when I gently kiss him on the lips. That gets his attention real fast though. Gently almost timidly he puts his hands around me and kisses me back. I give a brief thought as to what the people on the street must be thinking right now. But only a brief thought.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
I eventually break it off. "Bye Ryoga. I'll see you tomorrow." Ignoring the incredibly cute confused look on his face I quickly push him out the door and close it.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
I wait for a few minutes before I open the door again. He's still standing there with the same look frozen in place, but in it I can see the beginnings of a real smile. I only hope he snaps out of it before people show up tomorrow.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
I grin. Hell, I hope I snap out of it in time for work tomorrow.  
  



	2. Doki Doki Turning Radius

Doki Doki - Turning Radius

By Prospero continuation of Doki Doki. Hope you like it. If not … my dorm is freezing and I'll burn any flames to keep warm.

- - -

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?

Ranma ½ (its characters, themes, episodes, etc) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Video, and whoever else owns them. All I know is that I do not own them. I am not making a profit out of writing this, and I never will. As a writer, I respect the right of intellectual property and so I would never do anything to violate that right. This is just a fanfic. I love Ranma ½ and think that Rumiko Takahashi is the greatest. I also have one other thing to say.

Bwee!

- - -

I'm grinning like an idiot. At least I think I am. Strange, normally I stop when I realize that, but for some reason I'm still grinning. I'm still grinning. I don't know if I've ever been this happy in my life.

It's the realization that Ucchan's lights have been out for a couple of hours that shakes me out of my stupor. I look around and idly brush off the pigeon that had started to nestle on my shoulder. Picking up my pack from where I must have dropped it I head off. Left seems good enough for right now.

Thoughts race through my head as I walk down the deserted street. I'm so glad that I at least went to see Ukyo today. Even if I failed in doing what I had meant to do. But then I'd known I'd failed as soon as I looked into her eyes. She'd only sealed my fate.

Realizing that I'd gone several blocks I know I need to make a course change. Left seems to have worked out okay so I decide to stick with it for a while. After a couple of blocks I pass by the Tendo Dojo. So that's where it is! It's been a while since that's been my destination so I head on past.

I wonder how Akane's doing. Ranma too. Then I remember that I'd seen them earlier on the day. I'm about to bap myself on the head for forgetting, but I stop. I have a very good reason for forgetting. I can feel that the grin is back.

I feel an incredible urge to turn and so look around for something to help me decide on a direction. There's a supermarket to my right, and I shudder. It brings back too many memories of being chased by angry chefs. I head the other direction.

The grin is still there, but I decide to let it stay. It's kind of fun being happy. I remember the kiss. It was ... I shrug and give up trying to explain how the kiss was. It was indescribable. Right now I don't know if there is anything I'll ever do that will be as ... well as anything as that kiss was. "Wow."

Some people to my right are looking at me funny so I turn my back on them and head away, my smile fading somewhat.

My heart is beating steadily, much slower now than it was when I was with Ukyo. The grin returns to full force. I loved the feeling when she wrapped her arms around me, or was it the other way around? Anyway I loved how she felt so perfect in my arms.

I can feel the grin on my face going away, but this time it's replaced by a soft smile. I think back to that perfect moment when she kissed me and everything was right with the world. Until she shut the door in my face. I hadn't exactly expected that after that kiss. But then I hadn't been expecting much.

I can hear a little voice in my head screaming at me to turn here and so I do, absently sliding open the door to building and sitting down at a very long table set at about waist high.

I can't wait till the next tine I see Ukyo. I'm going to ask her out on a date. Sure we've done stuff together before but it almost always centered on Ranma and Akane. I just want to have a nice romantic night with Ukyo. A real date. "I'm going to ask Ukyo out." I think I can do it too. Thinking back on it I'm realizing that I didn't pass out after she kissed me. With my track record that's at least progress.

A soft snore coming from beside me startles me out of my thoughts. I wonder how Ukyo got to Osaka. I hear that little voice from before face fault, before I understand where I must be.

She's beautiful lying there with her head resting on her arms. She looks like a princess, and I suddenly get an idea.

Ever so gently I lean over her until our mouths are only centimeters apart. Then holding my breath I kiss her. Her eyes shoot open and focus quickly on mine and she starts to kiss me back.

She suddenly breaks off the kiss by sitting up. "What are you doing, Ryoga?"

I cut her off in the first way I can think of. I kiss her again. Anger flashes in her eyes for an instant before she wraps her arms around my shoulders. I sit down on one of the stools and pull her into my lap while we continue to kiss. My mind is on fire with the intensity of the emotions I'm feeling. The world explodes as we are forced to come up for air.

"Wow." She unknowingly repeats the only thing I could think of to describe our first kiss. I nod in agreement. She looks me in the eye once again. "You realize that I'm never going to let you out of my sight again don't you?" I can only nod, my brain's speech center having been overloaded.

I lean back towards her and if the kiss isn't as fierce as the one before it, it is even more meaningful. This time I am the one to break off the kiss and I stand up, setting Ukyo on a different stool as I walk towards the door.

"What are you doing, Ryoga?" She's repeating herself again.

I answer her by locking the door and walking back over to her. Picking her back up, I sit back down on the stool and set her on my lap. For the first time since seeing Ukyo sitting beside me I am able to speak. "Now where were we?"


	3. Doki Doki Drifting

Doki Doki - Drifting

By Prospero continuation of Doki Doki and Doki Doki - Turning Radius. Hope you like it. If not … my dorm is freezing and I'll burn any flames to keep warm and get rid of my ever-present chest cold.

- - -

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?

Ranma ½ (its characters, themes, episodes, etc) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Video, and whoever else owns them. All I know is that I do not own them. I am not making a profit out of writing this, and I never will. As a writer, I respect the right of intellectual property and so I would never do anything to violate that right. This is just a fanfic. I love Ranma ½ and think that Rumiko Takahashi is the greatest. I also have one other thing to say.

On another note I just have to say that I never expected to create a sequel to Doki Doki let alone a sequel to the sequel. Who knows maybe I'll turn out an amazing omnibus edition of all the thousands of Doki Doki stories I'll turn out for the rest of my life. Probably not but who knows? I do think that I'll have each of the stories from a different person's point of view. I wonder who it is this time. Oh and if anyone recognizes what the things after the Doki Doki refer to … they get bonus points! HINT: It's not not Martial Arts Down Hill Street Racing!

Bwee!

- - -

It's been a strange week around Nerima. Which is to say that everything has been somewhat normal by global standards. No explosions or rather not many. I think the last one was the day before yesterday and that was due to Happosai. It's amazing how much a person starts to miss blatant destruction of property when it's gone.

And speaking of destruction of property, where has Ryoga gotten to this time. The really strange thing is that he didn't show up for our weekly game of darts tonight. I was really disappointed even if the bar's manager wasn't. I wonder what kept him from getting there.

I shrug. It had to happen eventually. It was just that he seemed to always show up at the same time every Friday no matter where he had been thirty minutes before or where he would be thirty minutes later. It was almost a tradition.

Pushing the thoughts aside I think about heading back to the restaurant like I would normally do, but for some reason I can't stomach the idea of being treated like trash by the old ghoul. It's not like I have any reason to go back. Xian Pu treats me the same as her great-grandmother does, and that is not likely to change while Kun Lon is still alive.

Thinking about the restaurant reminds me of another thing I've been meaning to check out. It seems we've had more business this past week than we've had in a long time. I'd overheard a remark about Ucchan's being closed but I hadn't had an opportunity to see if it was true.

I look at my pocket watch. I'm officially off for the rest of the night, though that's only because Kun Lon knows I always come back after my game of darts and help out. Without pay. I chuckle thinking how she'll react when I don't come back for a few hours. My mind made up I head over to see what's been happening with Ukyo.

I've always like Ukyo. She's a good person most of the time, and a good listener. Occasionally I head over and eat because she does make the best okanomiyaki I've ever had. It's a real shame that I have to occasionally spoil her plans because of Xian Pu. But she knows it isn't personal and doesn't hold it against me for too long.

I can see the door to the restaurant from here and sure enough there is a sign hanging that says that it's closed temporarily for modification. There's also a curious note directing customers to the Nekohaten. Curiosity is getting the best of me so I walk over to a small window that looks into the dining room.

I'm so surprised at the changes that I have to struggle to stay atop the garbage can I'm standing on. The tables are spread apart differently and the aisles now have wide strips of tape running down them each a different color. All in all it was a fairly tranquil scene. Or at least it was.

"Don't go that way you idiot!"

It became suddenly clear to me the reasons for the increase in business as well as Ryoga's whereabouts. Of course the fact that Ryoga was staying at Ukyo's place was raising all sorts of questions in my head. Not the least of which was what plan they were scheming up to steal Ranma and Akane away.

"Ha, I made it!" Ryoga has apparently gotten where he's supposed to be and I look inside once more. He's standing at one of the corner tables posing like he's accomplished some great feat, which knowing his sense of direction he has. "So what about my reward?"

"You still haven't made it back here you know."

Ryoga crosses the dining room and vaults over the grill. "I'm back now."

I can see Ukyo blush. "I guess you have." She wraps her arms around his neck. "And I always keep my promises."

I'd never have bet that Ryoga would be able to kiss a girl for any length of time, let alone the amount of time he's been kissing Ukyo. I've tried holding my breath for as long as I could but these two have out lasted me several times now. If it weren't for the occasional tightening of one of their arms I would have thought they were dead.

They finally break apart and I am not surprised at the flushed look that has come over both of them. I am fairly jealous of them though. They've obviously been together for a while. And all I've got is my hopeless delusions about Xian Pu falling for me. It's really very depressing.

"Okay, sugar, next time we try for under two minutes."

"I'm okay with that."

The lip lock resumes and I go from being very depressed to extremely depressed. "Get a room you two!" Ryoga only proceeds to give me the finger without taking hips lips from Ukyo. I don't even know if Ukyo heard me. I get off the garbage can and start to walk home.

"I wonder if Xian Pu knows how to do that. Maybe I could get Ryoga to…" I quickly get off that line of thinking. There are some things I just don't want to think about.


	4. Doki Doki C121

Doki Doki - C-121

By Prospero continuation of Doki Doki, Doki Doki - Turning Radius, and Doki Doki - Drifting. Hope you like it. If not … my dorm is freezing and I'll burn any flames to keep warm and get rid of my ever-present chest cold.

- - -

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?

Ranma ½ (its characters, themes, episodes, etc) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Video, and whoever else owns them. All I know is that I do not own them. I am not making a profit out of writing this, and I never will. As a writer, I respect the right of intellectual property and so I would never do anything to violate that right. This is just a fanfic. I love Ranma ½ and think that Rumiko Takahashi is the greatest. I also have one other thing to say.

On another note I just have to say that I never expected to create a sequel to Doki Doki let alone a sequel to the sequel and now a sequel to the sequel to the sequel. Who knows maybe I'll turn out an amazing omnibus edition of all the thousands of Doki Doki stories I'll turn out for the rest of my life. Probably not but who knows? I do think that I'll have each of the stories from a different person's point of view. I wonder who it is this time. Oh and if anyone recognizes what the things after the Doki Doki refer to … they get bonus points! HINT: It's not not Martial Arts Down Hill Street Racing!

Bwee!

- - -

The school day has started off pretty normal. One thousand yen here, three thousand yen there, with the occasional fifty thousand from Kuno-baby. It's really kind of boring, but someone has to make sure the dojo has a roof. Repair work is cheap in Nerima, but not that cheap. Still I don't really deal with the masses anymore. That's left up to my agents who are all quite able to scam the people out of money for me. I reserve my own talents for the big customers.

There's only so much information that people are willing to buy. Not that I tell people that since a large part of my money comes from telling people that their secrets are more valuable to other people than they really are. In reality no one really cares about most of these secrets which allows me to pass a lot of things off to other people. But there is one topic I always deal with directly.

Ranma Saotome. Oh the file dealing with him is huge but even better is the fact that it connects to some of the strongest people in the country if not the world. Any thing that goes into those files is almost guaranteed to generate some profit in some form.

Usually I never trust the rumor mill at Furinkan seeing as how I start most of them, but today something strange is going on. I've had nothing to do with today's rumor and it directly affects one of the main players in the Ranma Files.

Ukyo Kuonji hasn't been in school the past few weeks and it never occurred to me to check it out and it should have. And now it appeared that she was back.

I run to the front gate in time to see that the rumors are true. Ukyo is back. What's more is that she's wearing a dress, and hanging off the arm of a gorgeous man in a Furninkan uniform.

Now I know people say that I'm the Ice Queen, but I'm not dead. I can see that this guy is a total hunk, but I'm slightly worried because I have no clue who it is. I've been completely broad sided by this new development and that is incredibly bad. I run to the office to find out who the new mystery student is.

If I was in shock before, I've now gone into complete mental shutdown. It's got to be a nightmare. It couldn't be anything else. I suppose I could have been forgiven if Ukyo had met someone from out of town and fallen madly in love with him. But no! Not with another person from Nerima! How had I screwed up so much that I hadn't noticed Ryoga dating Ukyo and their subsequently moving in with each other?

"Why is this happening to me?" Oh my god! I've just shouted that out loud in the middle of the hallway. Now everyone's going to know that I'm not in control of the situation.

Think, Nabiki, think! How bad are things really?

I can't sell information about Ranma to Ukyo or Akane to Ryoga.

Okay, that's bad. Anything good?

Ryoga and Ukyo won't be destroying the dojo so I won't need that money. I look at that and try to determine if that's accurate.

Ukyo wasn't that rough on the walls, but she did buy more information than almost anyone else except Kuno so the loss of income was greater than the gain would be.

But there was still Ryoga. He'd never bought that much information since it never really helped him that much, but when he was around he did more damage than Shampoo making him very expensive.

All in all things would probably wash. But with an extra benefit of eliminating some problems for Ranma and Akane, something Akane had expressed a desire for me to do. I shudder at the memory of that conversation.

I almost walk by the couple without noticing them standing in the hall. Well standing probably isn't the correct word since I doubt I've ever seen a double glomp as successful as this one appears to be. It is really quite shameful. I really don't want to ask why they are standing in the hall because some things are better off not being thought of.

As my thoughts turn back to the topic of money I wonder if there are other ways I can turn these events to my advantage.

If things in Nerima follow the general pattern, then many people would find a way to object to this match up. I could make a fortune selling those people information.

I stop dead in my tracks for a minute.

I wonder who I can sell the information about their becoming a couple to.

Shampoo.

Cologne.

Tsubasa.

Konatsu.

Akari.

Oh my! Akane and Ranma left for their training trip last night. I wonder how much they'll pay?


End file.
